


Love

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon





	Love

The wall next to him was melting. The bricks were dripping and oozing from where the laser was boring into it. All Steve could do was keep his head down and his shield up and hope that someone would knock the weapon offline soon so he could get out of here.  
“Anyone out there? Things are starting to really heat up in here and I’m not a fan.”  
Comms were silent for long enough that he started to worry. Was he alone? Had everyone else gone after something else? Glancing out, he could still still the day-glow yellow uniforms of the AIM soldiers surrounding him. He _could_ possibly make a run for it. Taking a deep breath, he started to shift and get ready to move.  
“Don’t you _dare._ ”  
Natasha. Natasha’s voice broke through the silence and a smiled crossed his face.  
“Hey there, Tasha.”  
“I’m moving in on that gun and I’ll have you out of there in a minute, alright? Just hold tight.”  
He paused for a moment. “I could run for it, give you a distraction.”  
“Don’t you fucking dare, Rogers.” Her tone went authoritative and snappy. “Ya lyublyu tebya, you idiot.”  
His mind scattered for a moment. He knew those words. For the past few months, he’d been studying her language as a surprise. The plan had been to take her to dinner for her birthday and surprise her with his new understanding of her native Russian. But this? He smiled, a blush crossing his cheeks as he hunkered back down.  
“Skazhi mne, kogda. YA tozhe tebya lyublyu.”  
The comms were silent again for a moment.  
“When did you…?”  
“Surprise?”  
“Do you…?” She paused for a moment and then spoke quietly again. “I’m moving in.”  
“I do love you, Natasha.”

 


End file.
